


need a second to breathe

by Anonymous



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: It Gets Better, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sad, dads, elliot is too guilty for his own good, enjoy? maybe?, i'm sorry if this is really bad, sorta oneshots structure?, title: whataya want from me by adam lambert, tyrell is trying to be there for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tyrell and Elliot are trying for a baby. It proves to be harder than they expected. Between miscarriages and failed attempts at trying, will they ever have a baby?





	1. it messed me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell knew something was wrong the second Elliot answered his call. He could hear it in his voice. It left a bad feeling in his chest.

Tyrell flinched as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was in the middle of a business meeting. He had to sit in the small, well-lit room and listen to Colby babble on about how ECorp had to be the best. The very best.

Tyrell let his eyes fall on his pocket. He slowly slid his phone out and looked at the caller ID. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Elliot's name. He knew Elliot would never call him during work hours. _Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong._ Tyrell looked up at Colby and the few others in the room with them. He glanced up at the clock; the meeting was to last another hour or two - or three. He knew Elliot could not wait that long.

 _Something could be wrong with the baby_ , Tyrell fretted. He and Elliot were expecting a baby in a little over six months. Tyrell had insisted Elliot try to take off work, considering his poor eating and sleeping habits. Elliot reluctantly agreed and had stayed home ever since, occasionally working on FSociety's projects. Elliot hadn't been feeling the same. He had noticed he had started bleeding in the past few days. He had been to the doctor that morning, promising to call Tyrell with the results. Tyrell assumed the worst. Even though it was the most painful. The most life changing.

“Mr. Colby,” Tyrell said, interrupting Colby and another employee he never caught the name of. 

“What is it, Tyrell?” Colby asked sternly. “What is so important it must interrupt our meeting?”

“A call, sir,” Tyrell replied, knowing very well Colby would probably bite his head off for just mentioning a phone. “It's from a family member. It's very important.”

Colby stared at Tyrell. His irritation was clear. Tense silence filled the room like smoke. “Take care of it,” he eventually sighed. 

Tyrell quickly thanked him before rushing out of the room. He knew if his history was different, Colby would've told him to wait until after the meeting. He ran to the men's restroom. He shoved open the door. He raced to a stall. He closed and locked the door securely behind him. He took his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands, his mind running a million miles a minute. He put in the password and went to his recent calls. He tapped on Elliot's name and held his phone up to his ear.

Moments later, Elliot answered.

“Tyrell...” The voice on the other end was broken. It was obvious Elliot had been crying prior to the phone call. It immediately confirmed Tyrell's suspicions. He didn't want to accept it until it was confirmed. Until he heard the words.

“Elliot, älskling, what's wrong? What happened?” Tyrell asked, trying his best to settle his shaky voice.

“I... I need you to come home... Pl-please,” Elliot whimpered. 

Tyrell nodded. He couldn't get the heartbreaking mental image out of his head. The image of Elliot sitting in the corner of his bedroom, with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly as his body shook with sobs. Flipper would be poking his foot with her nose, wondering what was wrong. He was alone. Alone with the pain.

“I'm on my way. I love you.”

He didn't get a reply.

Tyrell wasted no time in turning his phone off and shoving it in his pocket before racing out of the restroom. He didn't even think of telling anyone it was an emergency. He ignored all confused looks and questions. The only thing in his mind was Elliot and his baby - whether they were alive or not. 

-

Tyrell arrived at his and Elliot's apartment. He got his keys out of his pocket and hastily unlocked the door. As soon as the lock turned, he turned the knob and opened the door in seconds. “Elliot!” he called out, running inside the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him. “Elliot!”

His vision finally adjusted to the light, and he saw Elliot laying in bed. His body was shaking. Flipper walked away from Elliot and over to Tyrell's feet. She whined loudly and looked in between both of them, her tail moving rapidly. Tyrell felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He toed his shoes off, walked over to the bed, and slid in beside Elliot. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller man's thin frame, shushing him when he jumped in surprise.

“Shh, shh, Elliot, it's okay,” Tyrell whispered. He pushed Flipper off of him, who had followed him over to the bed. “I'm here, now, love. I'm here.” He gently kissed the back of Elliot's neck and freckle-covered shoulders. Elliot rolled over to face him. His face was flushed and warm from crying. His eyes were pink and dull. It made the green in his eyes seems more prominent.

“I'm sorry...” Elliot said, just above a whisper.

 _We... Lost._ “What? Sorry for what, Elliot?”

Elliot sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I-I lost th-the baby.” All the pain seemed to hit him like a freight train as he started sobbing once again. Tyrell held Elliot tighter and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed his back. Elliot kept his face hidden in Tyrell's chest.

Tyrell stared straight ahead absentmindedly. He was numb. Broken. Hopeless. His heart had been shattered like glass. He was right - unfortunately. Elliot lost the baby. He and Elliot lost the baby. They would never experience the overwhelming joy of the baby kicking, or hearing their first cry, or first steps, or first word. All the milestones of parenthood had been lost. In just weeks.

Elliot mumbled several apologies into Tyrell's chest. Tyrell finally snapped out of his trance. He bit his lip and looked down at Elliot. “It's not your fault, Elliot,” he said just loud enough for Elliot to hear it. “Not your fault at all.”

“I-I was carrying th-them... And I fucked up! I-I fucked it all up!” Elliot replied, pain and anger clear in his voice. It was muffled by Tyrell's chest, but Tyrell still heard it as clear as day.

“Elliot, don't beat yourself up over this,” Tyrell whispered. He paused for a brief moment to collect his racing thoughts. “You did your best. You ate right, slept regularly, kept yourself out of stressful situations. You changed your entire life for this baby.”

“And then I fucked up. I lost the baby, Tyrell.”

Tyrell opened his mouth to say something else but closed it immediately. He didn't know what to say. Elliot's voice sounded firm with pain. Yes, Tyrell was hurting. Yes, he felt guilt. He felt as if he put work over his family too often. But he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and guilt Elliot felt, or how long he had laid in bed, in complete denial and indescribable pain, before he called Tyrell.

Tyrell continued to hold Elliot as he sobbed. He rubbed his back, gently shushed him, tried his best to comfort him. He glanced at the clock. The minutes felt like hours. It seemed darker in the room than before. The world had stopped. 

“I love you,” Tyrell whispered to Elliot as he kissed the top of his head.

Elliot didn't reply. He scooted away from Tyrell for a brief second, took a deep breath, then cuddled up against Tyrell again. He seemed to cling to him, as if he was the only thing left in the world. The only thing worth living for. His breathing began to become more regular and steady. Tyrell hoped that meant he was calming down.

Within minutes, Elliot had gone still and silent. His breathing had become completely steady once again. Tyrell assumed he was asleep. He ran his fingers across Elliot's skin. It felt warm. He then glanced down at Elliot's belly and gently touched it. He couldn't believe their child was gone. Actually gone. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. He had only known about their existence for about a month, but he already loved them more than anything in this world - aside from Elliot, who he loved just as much.

Tyrell let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He knew it would still be rough in the morning, and maybe for many weeks on, but he didn't want to think about that now. He knew he needed sleep.

_Maybe we can try again. Maybe we'll have another chance. If we do, I swear to whatever higher power there is, I will be here more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,, i'm sorry if this offended or upset anyone. feel free to correct me on anything! should i continue this? give it a happy ending? lemme know in the comments below :)
> 
> \- anon x


	2. i need a second to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell and Elliot are trying again. However, it's not always easy.

Tyrell trailed gentle kisses down Elliot's neck, smiling as he heard Elliot's short breaths and small moans. He ran his hands up Elliot's sides. It was reassuring to feel more than just bones underneath his smooth skin. Tyrell eventually removed Elliot's shirt before backing away from Elliot for a brief second to remove his own. 

“Tyrell...” Elliot moaned. Tyrell looked down into his eyes. They shined in the morning light. “I love you,” Elliot whispered.

“I love you, too,” Tyrell replied before leaning down and connecting his and Elliot's lips once again. He placed a hand on the back of Elliot's head and deepened the kiss. Elliot let out a soft moan. He shivered slightly as Tyrell ran his fingers across his skin. He hadn't felt this good in awhile. 

He and Tyrell had decided to try for another baby. It had been four months since Elliot experienced the miscarriage. Elliot still felt scared and guilty, afraid to get the same results, but he knew it was worth a try.

Until Tyrell's fingertips brushed up against his belly.

Elliot's muscles tensed. He put his hand on Tyrell's chest and pushed him away almost instantly. 

“Tyrell, stop,” he said in a quiet but firm voice. All of the negative memories and emotions seemed to come flooding back. Loss. Pain. How it was all his fault. He thought he was ready to try again. He thought today wad the day. He kept his gaze down, making sure he didn't make eye contact with Tyrell. His chest felt tight, and his skin was crawling. 

Tyrell frowned as he looked at Elliot. He could practically sense the anxiety coming from him. It had been four months. He knew Elliot was still scared to try, despite what he had said earlier. Scared to become excited about having a baby, just to lose them. Again. 

Elliot laid down on his side, facing away from Tyrell. Tyrell sat next to him awkwardly, trying his best to ignore his erection. It wasn't important now. _I wish I knew how to take his fear away. To make him feel comfortable and confident, like when we first tried._

“Elliot... Do you want to talk about it?” Tyrell asked. He looked at Elliot and only got a small shrug. 

Tyrell laid down beside Elliot and cautiously wrapped his arms around him. He waited a minute, to see if Elliot was going to push him away once again. Elliot remained still. His breaths were becoming slower, more labored. Tyrell propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Elliot's face for any sign of emotion. He noticed Elliot had tears in his eyes. His expression was blank. A familiar ache settled in Tyrell's chest again. Elliot had become an emotional wreck ever since they lost the baby. It only got worse when Mr. Robot would come around.

“Elliot?” Tyrell asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

Tyrell's eyes widened when he got a reply, even though it was small. “What's wrong, Love?”

Elliot blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks. He took a deep breath. “I'm scared.”

“Of what?”

There was a few moments of silence. “Losing another baby... I fucked up the first time. It's bound to happen again,” Elliot explained, his voice cracking slightly. Tears started coming on even faster. He felt stupid for thinking for even a second he could try again. He knew he was letting Tyrell down, getting on his nerves. “I'm sorry...”

Tyrell kept a blank expression on his face, despite what he felt on the inside. The man he once was was telling him to give Elliot the harsh truth and tell him to snap out of it. It had been four months. The man he had become had a heart that broke for Elliot. It told him to make Elliot feel better. 

“Elliot, look at me,” Tyrell whispered. He held his breath as Elliot slowly turned over to face him. His corneas were tinted pink, and his face was flushed. All from crying.

Tyrell gently cupped Elliot's face and smiled softly. “Elliot, I love you, so much.” He gently kissed Elliot's forehead. He wiped his tears away. “What happened isn't your fault. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It could've happened to anyone.”

“B-But-”

“No buts. The past is the past,” Tyrell paused to collect his thoughts. He wanted to be careful with what he said. He didn't want to to sound insensitive or careless. “We can try again. The future is just a few heartbeats away.” And we still have quite a few years before it would be dangerous for us to try.

Elliot glanced down at Tyrell's chest and nodded. He knew they could try again eventually. They almost did. He knew getting pregnant again was almost a guarantee. The doctor never said he was infertile. However, he didn't think he could deal with the stress or guilt of another loss. He had lost so much already.

“We don't have to try now,” Tyrell said. “Or any time soon. Or at all. I'll be ready when you are.” He kissed the top of Elliot's head before resting his chin on it. He wanted kids, but if it was too much for Elliot, he could let that dream go. Elliot was the love of his life. He listened to Elliot's breathing, which had become steady once again. His tears had dried - for now. 

The thick melancholy in the room had seemed to become peaceful. Tyrell looked up at the digital clock beside his and Elliot's shared bed, and he saw that it wad almost 9 AM. He would be needed at work soon. Unless Elliot needed him. He was sure Colby would understand. Lately, he had been staying home with Elliot a lot more.

“I love you, dear Elliot,” he said gently. “Do you want me to stay home with you today?” Elliot shook his head slowly. He let out a shaky breath.

“Are you sure?”

Elliot nodded. “I-If I need you... I can call. I could call Darlene.”

Tyrell had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the mention of Darlene. She was Elliot's sister. One of his best friends. Of course she was another option to call. Even if Tyrell and Darlene didn't get along that well. They tried to tolerate each other, especially after Tyrell proposed to Elliot, but it didn't seem like that would happen any time soon. Darlene was firm with her hate.

Tyrell kissed Elliot once more before getting out of bed. He walked over to the closet in the back corner of the room. He glanced back at Elliot as he looked through his clothes, trying to find something to wear for the day. 

Elliot sat up in bed, rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. He was obviously trying to get past all the negative emotions, but it was mentally draining.

Tyrell went to the bathroom, his outfit of the day in hand. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He then got dressed quickly. He put on cologne. Made sure he looked his best. There was always a chance of a surprise meeting or touring a new company. He always had to be dressed to the nines.

Tyrell walked back to his bedroom. Elliot looked up at him. He leaned down and gently pecked his lips. When Tyrell stood up straight once again, he noticed Elliot seemed more relaxed. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Elliot replied quietly, keeping his gaze to the ground.

“Remember to call me if you need anything; I don't care what it is,” Tyrell nodded, receiving a nod in reply. He still felt a little unsure about going to work today, even if Elliot had calmed down for now. What if he felt bad in the middle of the day? 

Tyrell didn't say anything else. Neither did Elliot. Tyrell exited the apartment a bit reluctantly. The morning air was chilly. The light breeze didn't help. It was rather anticlimactic, considering the clear sky and sunshine. The city was busy as usual. The sidewalks were crowded. There was the usual buzz of short conversations and traffic. Everything was normal.

Except for Tyrell's thoughts.

As he headed towards ECorp, thoughts of being a parent in the future filled his mind. 

_Will I be a good parent?_

_A bad parent?_

_Will I be there enough for my child, or children, and Elliot?_

_Will they be healthy?_

_Will I ever even be a parent?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems i'm just going to name the chapter titles after the lyrics to "whataya want from me" by adam lambert. all of you wanted more, so i'm giving you more! i hope you enjoyed
> 
> \- anon x


	3. just keep coming around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after months of hardship, elliot has a surprise for tyrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating this in forever. i just lost interest in writing for a hot minute, but i'm back now! hopefully you guys will enjoy this <3
> 
> \- anon x

It had been three weeks since Tyrell and Elliot's talk. That meant it had been almost five months since the miscarriage. They had since tried for another baby. Elliot had put his uncertainty aside. Tyrell worried it would be too much for him, too fast, but Elliot insisted it was time to try again. He had had enough time to think about everything and mentally prepare himself.

For the past few days, Elliot had been experiencing the first few, common symptoms of pregnancy - nausea, moodiness, cramps, seemingly endless exhaustion. He was almost certain he was pregnant. He had a fluttery feeling in his belly and chest. It told him things were going to be okay. However, he wasn't going to let himself get excited. It could all come crashing down. Just like the times before.

Elliot was sitting on the bathroom floor. His back was pressed against the door, and a pregnancy test was sitting on the counter. Tyrell had convinced him to take the test after he started showing symptoms. Tyrell was more excited than he was.

Elliot glanced down at his belly. _Please, please, pleas let there be life. I promise I would do so much better than I did last time._ He pulled up his shirt and ran his fingers across the smooth, golden brown skin. The fact that there could be something, life, just underneath was a bit foreign to him. Even though he had known he could get pregnant his entire life. He knew he was intersex. He was constantly reminded of such when he started middle school, and his parents didn't know which group to put him in during sex ed in both middle school and high school.

The timer on his phone finally went off. He stood up from the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. These results could change his life forever or leave him heart broken. He preferred the first possibility a lot more. He opened his eyes. He cautiously grabbed the test. _Here goes nothing._

He flipped it over. 

There were two lines. 

Positive. 

_It was positive._

__

__

He was pregnant. 

Elliot smiled as he felt overwhelming joy wash over him. Tears were in his eyes. Tears of joy. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He saw that there was definitely two thin, red lines. It was positive! He and Tyrell had a second chance! 

“I'm pregnant,” he whispered to himself. _Finally... After all of these months of torture._ He knew Tyrell would be overjoyed when he told him. He had to come up with the perfect announcement. The perfect plan. This was a complete turning point in their lives. 

\- 

Hours later, Tyrell arrived home at his usual time. He looked more stress than usual. His expression seemed to soften when he was greeted by Flipper wagging her tail rapidly at his feet. He locked the door behind him. He then kneeled down at Flipper's level. He licked and head-butted his hand, begging for attention. 

Tyrell smiled at the small dog. “I assume you had a good day,” he sighed, “unlike me.” He stood up, and Flipper stepped back. He toed off his shoes and set them by the door. Flipper then trotted into the living room. Tyrell assumed that's where Elliot was, so he followed her. 

Tyrell entered the living room to see Elliot curled up in a little ball, fast asleep, on the couch. He smiled slightly. _Aww. He has been sleeping a lot lately, though. Is he okay?_ He had completely forgotten about what he had convinced Elliot to do earlier that day. Work had stressed him out. He sat on the opposite end of the couch, by Elliot's feet. He watched the way Elliot's chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. He felt a little flutter in his own chest. He still couldn't believe that was the man he had married. He fell in love with Elliot under stressful, uncommon circumstances, but it all worked out in the end. They were married. They trying for a baby. The future was bright for them. 

Tyrell glanced at the TV. It was on a low volume, barely above a steady hum. The news flashed across the screen. The reporter was telling about yet another tragedy that had took place in the world that day. Tyrell lost interest in hearing about any more tragedies, so he switched it off. His day had been hard enough. Everyone at ECorp was catching the flu. Tyrell and the few other employees there - that were also in good health - had to do extra work. Tyrell was the unlucky one that had to announce this. Everyone painted him as the bad guy. It caused tension between Tyrell and two others, as he already had a bad history with them. He had to avoid them all day to prevent an unneeded argument. He hoped Colby would call them to tell them ECorp would be closed due to sickness for a few days. He loved his work, but he hated the tension. 

Tyrell's gaze snapped to Elliot as Elliot stirred. Elliot slowly opened his eyes and stretched his limbs. He flinched when he kicked someone. He looked to his side in panic. Relief flooded his body when he saw it was Tyrell. 

“Good afternoon,” Tyrell whispered to him. “Sleep well?” 

Elliot rubbed his eyes and nodded. He changed positions so he was laying his head in Tyrell's lap. “I missed you,” he said shyly as he looked up at Tyrell. 

Tyrell ran his fingers through Elliot's hair. “I missed you, too, Älskling.” He leaned down and pecked Elliot's lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Elliot felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He had told Tyrell those three words more than hundred times by now. He still wasn't 100% used to it. It still left him feeling awkward at times. Before he met Tyrell, and got closer to him, he never would have said those words out loud. Even if they were true. 

“How was your day?” Elliot asked Tyrell. 

Tyrell sighed. _I really shouldn't burden him with my problems, but I do make him tell me about his._ “It was rough,” Tyrell replied. “Everyone's coming down with the flu, so that means extra work for everyone that is still there. I was the one to announce it to everyone, so they immediately see me as the bad guy.” He left out the part about the feud between him and two other employees for a good reason. Elliot tended to worry about those things too much. Tyrell had fought before; he could do it now if necessary. 

Elliot smiled. Now was the perfect time for his plan. Even if he had planned for it to go into action at a later date. “I have a surprise for you. It may make your day better.” 

Tyrell's ears pricked up. _Usually I'm the one surprising him... What could it be?_ “What is it?” He smiled like a young boy during Christmas time. 

Elliot sat up, “You'll have to wait.” He got up from the couch and ran to his and Tyrell's shared bedroom. He went to his bedside table and pulled out a small box. It was wrapped perfectly, in pastel blue wrapping paper. Only Elliot and Darlene knew the contents of it, as Elliot had called Darlene for help with it. Elliot headed back into the living room with box in hand. 

He sat down beside Tyrell. Excitement had settled in his chest. He couldn't hold back his smile. He handed the box to him. “Open it.” He urged. He just knew Tyrell would love it. 

Tyrell resisted the urge to shake the box. It could've contained something fragile. _What could Elliot get me that's this size?_ He didn't spend much time thinking about it before he ripped the wrapping paper off the box. He opened the box. It contained a smaller box inside. “Very clever,” he told Elliot with a smirk. Elliot just grinned in reply. 

Tyrell opened the small box. Then another small box. Then another. And another. This continued on two more times until he got to the surprise. It was something a folded sheet of lined paper, with something obviously taped to it on the inside. _It's a note? Is- Is he- It's possible, considering his behavior lately._ Tyrell gasped. _I got him to take a pregnancy test earlier!_ He then took a deep breath to calm himself. They _had_ tried for a baby lately. This had to be the results to the pregnancy test. Judging by Elliot's expression, they were positive results. Tyrell knew he still couldn't get his hopes up yet. He bit back his smile. He carefully unfolded the paper. 

“Read it out loud,” Elliot insisted. 

Tyrell nodded. “Dear Future Papa,” he fought the urge to cry. _We're having a baby! I'm going to be a dad!_ He had to continue reading the letter. 

“I know you and Daddy have had a lot of trouble with having a baby, but I'm here to tell you it's going to get better! I am currently located in Daddy's belly, close to his heart, but I will be in your arms soon. I am so excited to meet you in December! 

“Love, Baby Wellick.” 

Tyrell looked at the positive pregnancy test that was taped at the bottom. Two lines! He smiled and pulled Elliot into a hug, note still in hand. “Oh my God, we're having a baby!” he said excitedly. “How long have you known? How far along?” 

“I found out earlier today,” Elliot replied. He was still smiling. “I don't know how far along I am yet. I called Darlene for ideas to announce it to you. I was going to wait until your birthday, so I could tell you how far along I am exactly, but I couldn't wait.” He placed a shy kiss on Tyrell's cheek. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He knew he loved Tyrell, and Tyrell loved him more than anything in this world. 

“We're going to be dads!” Tyrell said excitedly. “Everything's going to be okay this time. You're not doing a single thing that stresses you out, not even hacking.” _This is going to work out. Everything will go well this time around. I just have to keep Elliot calm and on a steady diet. I'm sure regular doctor's appointments will help, too._

“I know,” Elliot replied. “I already talked to Darlene about it.” Flipper trotted up to them and jumped on the couch. She got in between Tyrell and Elliot. She was wagging her tail rapidly. She leaped up on her hind legs to give her dads little kisses. She could feel the excitement in the room. 

Tyrell scratched Flipper behind her ears. “You're going to be a big sister, Flipper!” he told her. She nuzzled his hand and tried to lick his face. 

“I can tell you're going to be the best dad,” Elliot said. 

Tyrell smiled and continued to pet Flipper. He glanced down at Elliot's belly. _My baby. Our baby._ “What makes you say that?” 

“You already treat Flipper like she's actually a human baby. I can only imagine how good you are with kids.” 

Tyrell beamed with pride. “You'll be a good dad, too, Elliot.” 

Elliot shrugged. “I don't know...” He didn't want to become his abusive mother. He didn't want to disappear or lie like his father. He wanted to be better than the both of them. That's why you have kids, right? To be better parents than your parents were? 

Tyrell knew of Elliot's worries. They had spoken of them before. _I hope he knows that's the past. He learned from it. He's learned what tears a kid up inside, unfortunately._ Tyrell still couldn't believe someone would want to hurt someone like Elliot. Elliot always had good intentions. Sometimes they were just hard to see, or he struggled. 

Tyrell took Elliot's hand in his own and gently squeezed it. “You will be an excellent father. You'll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,, i'm sorry if this made anyone upset or offended. should i try to give them a happier ending? should i continue? lemme know in the comments
> 
> \- anon x


End file.
